pokemonfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sacro Imperio de Britania
Sacro Imperio de Britania '(en inglés: ''Holy Empire of Britannia) o también '''Imperio de Britania (Britannian Empire) es un país soberano que abarca todo lo que sería el continente norteamericano y sus dominios (o territorios conquistados) de lo que sería Centroamérica y Sudamérica. Esta constituido en una monarquía imperialista constitucional formado por una gran serie de Grandes Ducados, a su vez divididos por Ducados, Marquesados (otros en Margraviatos) condados, Vizcondados y Baronías. La capital imperial es Pendragón y se encuentra en el Gran Ducado de Arizona con un distrito conocido como Distrito de San Darwin (St. Darwin's Dictrict) Entre los océanos Pacífico y el Atlántico, limita con su primer dominio, el Área 1 (México) al sur. El Gran Ducado de Euro Britania está en lo que sería la Rusia occidental y limita con la frontera de los Montes Urales, donde está al otro lado, la Rusia Europea (EUE) El Área 5 (Hawaí) es un archipiélago polinesio en medio del océano Pacífico, y es el único dominio de ultramar que no se encuentra en América. El país también posee varios territorios de ultramar en el mar Caribe y en el Pacífico. Britania es una de las 3 Superpotencias mundiales que dominan la Tierra a mediados del Siglo XX, junto a su archirrival de toda la vida, al otro lado del Atlántico, los Estados Unidos de Europa (EUE) y la Federación de China (FC) Himno: God hail Britannia! Capital: Pendragón. Ciudad más poblada: Nueva York. Idiomas: Inglés. Gentilicio: Britaniano. Gobierno: Monarquía imperial constitucional. Emperador: Charles II. Canciller: Schneizel el Britannia. Religión: principal: Anglicanismo. Geografía Los territorios que originan el imperio, a veces se denomina 'Britania" o "la Patria", que consistirá en el Norte y sur de Norteamérica, Hawaii, y Alaska, junto con toda la región del norte de México. Todos estos territorios fueron adquiridos antes de la introducción del sistema de Área. Estos territorios están a su vez divididos en líneas feudales, proporcionando a Britania con un realmente enorme nobleza. A pesar de eso, Britania hace practicar una cierta cantidad de la democracia "moderna", como las legislaturas locales son elegidos, además de su nobleza gobernante. Esto fue instituido después de la rebelión de los Señores del Sur, para equilibrar el poder de los nobles de más alto rango. El más grande de estos territorios son los Ducados, que se divide a su vez hacia abajo en Marquesados, Condados, Vizcondados y Baronías. El tamaño, la población y la importancia económica pueden variar considerablemente. Por ejemplo, el Gran Ducado de California incluye el condado de New Liverpool (Los Angeles), y el Ducado de Cornualles incluye el Margraviato de Bytown. El Ducado de Hemingway consiste en la región del Caribe en su totalidad. Como nota al margen, ciertos ducados, los que han adquirido una importancia considerable al Imperio o cuya Duque o Duquesa han ganado el reconocimiento de la corona, mantenga el rango especial del Gran Ducado. Estos Ducados disfrutan de una gran influencia dentro del gobierno imperial, mientras que su grandes duques/duquesas mantenga la clasificación más alta entre la nobleza, siendo sólo superada por los miembros de la familia imperial. Como tal, el título es quizás el más difícil de obtener en el sistema de nobleza de Britania; similar a la ascensión a los Caballeros Imperiales sólo el emperador o emperatriz pueden otorgar el título, y él/ella sólo lo hace para el más digno de los sujetos. Las principales ciudades y asentamientos Capital del Imperio se encuentra en la ciudad de Pendragón. La ciudad fue fundada en 1971 por el emperador Douglas Al Britannia, después de que la EUE amenazara en lanzar un misil capaz de destruir una ciudad entera y llegaría a la Ciudad de Nueva York en un o 2 años. Como resultado Douglas inicia el Proyecto: Pendragón, que consiste en trasladar la Corte Imperial y la construcción de una nueva capital y capitolio imperial en una zona mas lejos del alcance de la EUE, siendo Arizona (el actual Uther) El Palacio Imperial está situado en el centro de la ciudad, desde el cual se extiende el Distrito del St Darwin, a la que los Palacios y Casas de los consortes imperiales están conectados. Pendragón es el centro político y administrativo del Imperio, además de ser la capital en el sentido simbólico, por lo que el control de vital importancia para el control de Britania en su conjunto. Las montañas que rodean la ciudad están plagadas de búnkeres subterráneos atendidos por las unidades de combate de la Guardia Imperial. Historia Historia del Sacro Imperio de Britania Gobierno Britania es en teoría una monarquía constitucional, con el poder dividido entre el trono y una legislatura bicameral; Con la aristocracia representada por la Cámara de los Lores y los plebeyos (todos los demás) representados por la Cámara de los Comunes. Los poderes del emperador son en la práctica extensos, incluyendo el derecho de firmar y vetar la legislación, nombrar ministros y jueces, comandar las fuerzas armadas, convocar y destituir al Parlamento, conceder perdones y recibir embajadores. La corona El jefe del Estado del Imperio es el emperador o emperatriz, una posición que detenta el poder en teoría absoluta. El emperador puede hacer política, proponer leyes, y puede vetar cualquier acto de cualquier otra rama del gobierno. Él o ella nombra al 50% de los Pares de la Cámara de los Lores, así como todos los Ministros y Magistrados de la Corte Suprema. Él o ella también es el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, recibiendo un juramento personal de lealtad a su coronación. El emperador o emperatriz se considera igual a la ley, que encarna su autoridad al tiempo que teóricamente sujetos a ella. Las transgresiones de los miembros de la Familia Imperial pueden ser castigados por descenso de categoría, un destino considerado peor que la muerte. Para anular cualquier acto oficial del emperador requiere el voto de dos terceras partes del Senado, mientras que un juicio político el voto de las 3 cuartas partes. Se considera en general que un intento de juicio político sería muy probablemente resultará en una guerra civil. Se acepta la práctica de muchas de las primeras posiciones que se celebrará por miembros de la familia imperial, especialmente gobernadores de Áreas. Como tal, se considera correcto para un emperador para producir un gran número de niños por diferentes consortes. Consortes que llevan el emperador un niño se dan una residencia en el Distrito del St Darwin. Ricador Von Britannia tuvo más de 100 consortes formales durante su reinado, la mayor parte de la que se casó por poderes; para él ser padre de un segundo hijo en un consorte particular era un signo de especial favor. Naturalmente, este sistema no es tradicionalmente utilizado por emperatrices, ya que sólo necesitan un consorte macho para producir herederos. Aunque el emperador puede tener tantos consortes que estime necesario, el emperador sólo puede seleccionar uno para convertirse en su emperatriz. Para llegar a ser emperatriz es el sueño de cada consorte; no sólo se presenta la mayor cantidad de poder y prestigio disponible para una mujer britaniana, pero el que asciende es reconocida con eficacia como la del emperador iguales, y por lo que comparte el poder y la autoridad directa con su señor. Como tal, en forma similar a los niños que llevan, los consortes deben luchar entre sí por el favor del emperador, que no siempre se gana por amor (aunque puede jugar un papel muy importante en ella). Gastos privados de la Familia Imperial se abonarán a través de la Hacienda Imperial, cuyo valor se encuentra con decenas de miles de millones de Libras. Es común que los príncipes y princesas para tener fortunas o ingresos privados, por lo general los beneficios de las empresa privadas. Posiciones gobernadores también ofrecen numerosas oportunidades para 'enriquecimiento', un ejemplo es la participación del príncipe Clovis en el comercio semi-legal en artefactos históricos. El gobierno El gobierno, conocido formalmente como el Senado Imperial, se compone de una legislatura bicameral, con la Cámara de los Comunes como la Cámara de Diputados y la Cámara de los Lores por encima de ella. La Cámara de los Comunes tiene el control del presupuesto, y es responsable de toda la legislación. No es necesario que el emperador o emperatriz para poner un proyecto de ley ante el Senado, pero al hacerlo se considera una cortesía. La Cámara de los Comunes debate el proyecto de ley entre sí antes de tomar un voto, un voto que pasa de enviar el proyecto de ley a la Cámara de los Lores, que lo discute en turno. Un proyecto de ley que no pasa de obligaciones se envía de vuelta ala casa con "sugerencias", que a su vez deben ser debatidas y sometidas a votación. Esto puede conducir a la amarga lucha interna entre los Comunes y los Lores, y entre las Partes en ambos. La responsabilidad de valer por el buen funcionamiento de la legislatura cae al Canciller, quien actúa como representante del emperador y de intermediario. En caso de que la Legislatura no poder llegar a una decisión clara, el Canciller le pedirá al emperador de decisión. Un senador no se puede hacer para producir el suelo, excepto por el mando directo del emperador, una estipulación destinada a limitar el filibusterismo, aunque esto rara vez sucede. La Cámara de los Lores se divide en partes iguales entre los pares hereditarios y designados, siendo este último elegido por la Corona. Composición del Senado se decide por el voto popular en las elecciones que tienen lugar cada 4 años, la franquicia que consta de todos los adultos ciudadanos imperiales. Huelga decir que los números no son elegibles para votar. Todo el proceso es supervisado por el Poder Judicial Imperial para asegurar el juego limpio. Poder judicial Poder Judicial de Britania deriva su autoridad directamente del emperador, poniéndolo en condiciones de igualdad con el Poder Legislativo. Es escalón superior es la Corte Suprema, integrada por jueces nombrados que sirve para la vida, respondiendo sólo a la Canciller y el Emperador. Los tribunales mismos están divididos en Civil y Penal, vigente en el Distrito y de los Estados, así como tribunales de apelación. Sólo el Tribunal Supremo podrá establecer precedentes legales, y se espera (aunque no es obligatorio) que el emperador obligatorio) que el Emperador hacer nuevas leyes, en consulta con él. El Poder Judicial guarda celosamente su independencia, resentir cualquier intento de cualquier facción o interés de interferir en sus negocios. Es, paradójicamente, una de las pocas instituciones en la sociedad de Britania de la que no britanianos y Números puede esperar un grado de trato justo. Esto está motivado por una preocupación por los derechos humanos de los no britanianos sólo hasta cierto punto, la preocupación principal es la eficiencia. Si una persona inocente es condenado, entonces el culpable sigue impune, libre para cometer más crímenes. El Poder Judicial está conectado a las fuerzas armadas a través dela Oficina del Juez Abogado General (OJAG, o simplemente JAG), que comparte una mentalidad similar. Las fuerzas armadas de Britania son sin duda el más poderoso y tecnológicamente avanzado del mundo a partir de 2017. Tienen una fuerza activa de alrededor de 4.000.000 en tiempos de paz, duplicando a cerca de 8 millones con las Reservas. Además de esto es las Fuerzas de Seguridad coloniales, que consta de personal del ejército de menor calidad encargados de la celebración por las Áreas. Para 2017, sumaban alrededor de 10 millones, distribuidos en las áreas. El máximo absoluto del Imperio puede soportar es 20.000.000, e idealmente no por períodos prolongados de tiempo. Organización Las fuerzas armadas Britanianas se organizan en 3 ramas principales: Ejército, la armada y las Fuerzas Aéreas. Aunque teóricamente una parte del ejército, la función de la Guardia Imperial y de la Guardia Real de forma independiente en la práctica. El otro brazo armado significativo es la Dirección de Inteligencia Militar (DMI) que, aunque principalmente una organización de inteligencia y espionaje, mantiene su propia unidad de fuerzas especiales. Los uniformes de las 3 ramas principales están estandarizados, y se basan en la noción de "colores nobles". Filas alistados tienden a desgastarse gris, mientras que los oficiales subalternos desgaste azul, y los oficiales de rango bandera visten de blanco. Las variaciones más comunes son de color gris oscuro para los oficiales de Estado Mayor, uniformes naranjas de los ingenieros y amarillo para los médicos. Uniforme del oficial estándar consiste en una chaqueta abierta de estilo traje, sujeción a la derecha oa la izquierda en las versiones masculinas y femenina respectivamente. Ambos incluyen camisas y corbatas con cuello blanco, el color de este último varía según la rama de servicio. Personal masculino usan pantalones de serie, mientras que el personal femenino se permiten o bien los pantalones o faldas hasta la rodilla. Rango y servicio su brama pueden aparecer en el cuello y solapas. Un abrigo o capa felicitando también pueden ser emitidos, ya sea para defender al usuario de los climas más fríos o simplemente para mostrar prestigio. Sombrerería es generalmente opcional, con tapas de comisario, tapas de vuelo y kepis estar a disposición de todos los rangos y boinas está reservado para las fuerzas especiales o de ciertos comandantes de alto perfil. Guardia Imperial Editar sección La Guardia Imperial es una formación de élite dentro de las fuerzas imperiales, respondiendo directamente al emperador. Se fundo por primera vez en 1814, como caballo ya pie a la guardia del emperador Ricardo. La Guardia crecería en número y alcance en los últimos años, como la necesidad de la Corona para que una fuerza militar políticamente fiable se hizo evidente. Por el incidente del Emblema de la Sangre en 1964, la Guardia se había convertido en una institución corrupta hinchada, su inexistente utilidad más allá de la creación de empleo para los aristócratas desempleados (o empleados). A raíz de esa época, descendiendo emperadores se haría cargo de reorganizar continuamente la Guardia con sus seguidores más fieles. A diferencia de las fuerzas armadas nominales, la Guardia Imperial tiene 2 diseños de uniformes. Los primeros son los uniformes ceremoniales, de color gris con el codo capas negras y cascos emplumados para guardias apostados en el palacio. El segundo son los uniformes de servicio son del diseño Britaniano estándar, sólo de color púrpura real para denotar su lealtad. Guardia en funciones de combate están equipados de la misma manera que la infantería regular, y tener acceso a toda la gama de equipos, incluyendo a Knightmares. Dirección de Inteligencia Militar La Dirección de Inteligencia Militar, o DMI, se estableció como principal servicio de los Britanianos después de la Guerra Civil. Al igual que la Guardia Imperial, a la que está vinculado, responde únicamente al emperador o emperatriz. Su propósito original era proporcionar la Corona con la información completa y precisa sobre cualquier tema en particular, permitiendo que el emperador o emperatriz para tomar decisiones informadas. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un organismo moderno espionaje, sus papeles incluyendo inteligencia, Contrainteligencia y Seguridad interna. Ejército Imperial El Ejército Imperial es una de las dos ramas más antiguas de las fuerzas imperiales, y el más grande. Desde la época del emperador Ricardo que ha cumplido 2 funciones esenciales; para mantener el control sobre los territorios Britanianos y participar en operaciones ofensivas. Las fuerzas de primera línea, considerados la élite del ejército, tienen la tarea de este último papel. El papel antiguo va a las Fuerzas de Seguridad coloniales, que consiste en cualquier reclutas que no cumplieron con el estándar delas fuerzas móviles. Ambos están organizados de la misma manera. Doctrina militar La doctrina del Ejército Imperial actual da el centro del escenario en el bastidor Knightmare. Con su combinación única de movilidad y potencia de fuego, los Knightmares actúan como tanto el reconocimiento y elementos llamativos móviles de cualquier fuerza terrestre britaniana. Para utilizar una vieja analogía mundial, los Knightmares son la caballería ligera, mientras que el papel de la caballería pesada se juega por los tanques. A diferencia de las fuerzas de la EUE, las otras ramas principales delas fuerzas de tierra - de artillería, la armadura, infantería mecanizada- tienden a operar en unidades de tipo individual, con la mezcla que tiene lugar sólo en el nivel de cuerpo. Un cuerpo típico de las operaciones de campo abierto será el número tres divisiones de tanques, una división de infantería mecanizada, y una división de artillería; la relación de los tanques a la infantería se invierte por lo general para las operaciones urbanas. En una operación típica de campo abierto, los Knightmares operarán por delante ya los costados de la fuerza principal. El Escuadrón de Dragones Especiales se les permite actuar de forma independiente, con el aporte mínimo de sus superiores, pero por lo demás Knightmares tienden a funcionar a nivel de empresa. Su papel en las primeras etapas de un compromiso es a la vez el reconocimiento y la acción directa; deben encontrar al enemigo, mantener el comandante informado de sus movimientos, y luego lo cegar al aislar y destruir sus unidades de reconocimiento hacia adelante. Una vez hecho esto, los Knightmares comenzarán a aislar a las formaciones más grandes, que rodea y cortándolas, mientras que el lanzamiento de ataques de golpear y correr para romper su cohesión debilitar la moral. Una vez que se suavizan de forma adecuada, las formaciones de tanques dar el golpe final. Los Knightmares son apoyados desde el aire por escuadrones de helicópteros de combate Viper. Al igual que las fuerzas de tierra, la fuerza aérea favorece la agresión y llevando la lucha al enemigo. Una vez que el foco de la cultura caballeresca de Britania, los caballeros del cielo desde entonces han perdido esa primacía al Knightmare. La doctrina de la Fuerza Aérea tiene hasta recientemente construida principalmente en torno a la aeronave polivalente, y se centra en 3 misiones principales; dominio aéreo, apoyo aéreo cercano y ataque aéreo estratégico. De éstos, la fuerza aérea considera dominio aéreo a ser el más importante, y tiende a resentirse de ser llamado a realizar otras operaciones antes de esto se ha logrado. El otro gran cambio en los últimos años ha sido la aparición de los areonaves. Después de un comienzo lento, la IBAF ha abrazado los areonaves como medio de recuperar el prestigio, a pesar de que no se parecen a nada en su experiencia reciente. Al igual que con los Knightmares, Britania ha tenido la oportunidad de poner la mayor parte de las bases para el uso de areonaves. Doctrina actual los trata como buques de guerra en el aire, en relación con las particularidades de combate areonaves como siendo esencialmente el mismo que el combate naval. Armada Imperial La armada imperial, es junto con el ejército, la rama más antigua de las fuerzas imperiales, cuyo papel es garantizar la seguridad de las costas britanianas, las aguas territoriales y el comercio marítimo, así como para tomar acción ofensiva en caso de guerra. La Armada Imperial con el apoyo de la Armada auxiliar imperial, que actúa en un papel de logística y transporte. Cuerpo de marines imperiales Los marines imperiales como su nombre indica, la infantería marina, vinculado tanto al ejército y la marina (aunque oficialmente un subconjunto de la marina) Se especializan en la guerra anfibia, ártica y el litoral, que también proporciona complementos armados para buques de guerra y de seguridad para las bases navales. LLa formación de la Marina de infantería imperial, así como la puesta en práctica de la serie de anfibios Portman, todos ellos, pero completamente imparable en la guerra llitoral. Marina de Infantería Imperial División de Knightmare de la armada imperial. Formado después de éxito de RPI de ejército, el RMI, siendo, naturalmente, un subconjunto de la infantería de la marina iimperial, se especializa en operaciones anfibias Knightmare. A diferencia del servicio mmayor, el RMI carece del aura aristocrática como sus pilotos son seleccionados en base más en la capacidad profesional de oficial de ética; la práctica de los nuevos miembros Caballero es la conciencia entre los carros de combate y los infantes de marina. Como su nombre lo indica, el RMI está destinaa se administrado por la familia imperial, como parte de la política del emperador Charles de probar la pena de sus hijos a través de las funciones administrativas y de mando militar. Fuerza aérea imperial La fuerza aérea imperial tuvo sus orígenes durante la Guerra civil Britaniana. Fundada por el Cuerpo Aéreo Imperial, que consistía en un par de escuadrones de biplanos primitivos. El IAF obtuvo su nombre su nombre en una reorganización a gran eescala bajo el emperador MMaximiliano, que divide en combate separado, bombardero y comando de transporte. El moderno IAF de la misma capacidad como entonces, añadiendo Comandos SIGINT. Al igual que las fuerzas de tierra, la Fuerza Aérea favorece la agresión y llevando la lucha al enemigo. Su doctrina original fue construida principalmente en torno a la aeronave ppolivalente, así como cazas y bombarderos dedicados, pero en los últimos años se ha cambiado lentamente por el Sistema Flotador equipados en los Knightmares como punta de lanza primaria. Esta doctrina se centra en 3 misiones principales; dominio aéreo, apoyo aéreo cercano y ataque aéreo estratégico. De estos, la fuerza aérea considera dominio aéreo a ser el más importante, y tiende a resistirse de ser llamado a realizar operaciones antes de esto se ha logrado. El otro gran cambio en los últimos años ha sido la aparición de aeronaves, eempezando y descendian del prototipo Ávalon. Después de un comienzo lento, la IAF ha abrazado el dirigible como un arma de estreno de elección, a pesar de que no se parece a nada en la experiencia reciente. Al igual con los Knightmares, Britania ha tenido la oportunidad de poner la mayor parte de las bases para el uso de aeronaves. La doctrina aponer los trata como buques de guerra en el aire, en relación con las particularidades de combate dirigible como siendo esencialmente el mismo que el combate naval. Infantería Aérea Imperial División de Knightmares de la Fuerza Aérea Imperial. Formado en respuesta a la invención del Sistema de Flotación y la nueva aparicion de Knightmares capaces de volar, la RAI es la mFlotaciónde las divisiones de Knightmares del imperio. Sus tropas se caracterizan por no ser tan aristocrático como el RPI ni tan bullisiosa como la RMI; más bien, que poseen ambas características en equilibrio. Esto se ddebe a los miembros originales de los que son es pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea Imperial RAI, una camarilla que se ha mantenido una mezcla distinta de profesionalismo desde la Primera Guerra Mundial. Como su nombre indica, el RAI está destinado a ser administrado por los príncipes y princesas, como parte de la política del emperador Charles de probar la pena de sus hijos a través de las funciones aadministrativas y de mando militar. A diferencia de las otras 2 ramas, la RAI no utiliza actualmente un tipo de Knightmare distinto para sí mismo; más bien, sus fuerzas se componen de unidades RPI equipados con Sistema de flotador. Sin embargo, el Comando de la Fuerza Aérea Imperial ha mostrado gran interés en adoptar una unidad exclusiva RAI, con la actual propuesta de ser entregas de producción en masa del Palamedes y el Tristan. Demografía La población de Britania es étnicamente muy diversa. Las familias aristocráticas más antiguas son generalmente de origen Europeo blanco, aunque muchos no blancos han elevado a sí mismos ese rango. La aristocracia negro de las Islas Hemingway son un ejemplo prominente, incluyendo las Casas de Duvalier y Dessalines. Nativos Norteamericanos y Mexicanos Criollo también están representados. El resto de la población muestra una diversidad aún mayor, con casi todos los etnicidad representado en mayor o menor grado. La ciudadanía britaniana se basa en la relación del individuo con la Corona, en lugar de con la nación como una entidad. En teoría, cualquier persona que jura formalmente lealtad al emperador y al britaniano puede ser considerado un ciudadano Imperial, aunque en la práctica tal persona es un britaniano honorario. Mientras que una persona tiene los mismos derechos, deberes y privilegios de un ciudadano de pleno derecho, en la práctica tienden a sufrir discriminación en ciertos contextos, especialmente las fuerzas armadas. Algunas facciones Britaniana, en particular los Puristas y los nativistas, consideran a los britaniano honorarios como extranjero, y tratan de acabar con el sistema de Honor de Britania por completo. La sociedad britaniana como un todo está profundamente jerárquica, aunque paradójicamente también es una meritocracia feroz. Cualquier persona con la combinación adecuada de la capacidad y la crueldad puede esperar a llegar lejos en Britania, tal vez incluso ganar estatus aristocrático como recompensa. El lugar más fácil de hacerlo es a las fuerzas armadas, donde la más mínima capacidad puede conducir a un rápido ascenso. Del mismo modo que el éxito se ve recompensado, el fracaso está castigado sin piedad, y ni siquiera la familia imperial es totalmente seguro. Un ambiente de competencia y lucha constante genera violencia y crueldad en britanianos en todos los niveles de la sociedad. Estos impulsos deben ser entregadas al exterior, en la guerra y la conquista, para que no se pueden activar uno-otro. Inicialmente, una pequeña proporción, aproximadamente el 15% de la población, son considerados en serio la oposición al sistema actual, siendo su preferencia principal democrática Whashingtonian. Himno nacional El himno del Imperio se llama "All Hail Britannia". Truth and hope in our Fatherland! And death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest. Vow our loyalty. Old traditions they will abide. Arise, young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds. All hail Britannia! Immortal beacon shows the way. Step forth, seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds. All hail Britannia! Our Emperor stands astride this world. He’ll vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright. All hail his brilliant light! Never will he be overthrown. Like mountains and sea. His bloodline immortal and pure. All hail Britannia! So let his wisdom guide our way. Go forth and seek glory. Hoist your swords high into the clouds. All hail Britannia! Cronología